


I'd Sell My Soul for You, Babe

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe no magic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Pregnancy, modern marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black never thought life could be like this, and now he is certain he could never live without it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Sell My Soul for You, Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protectnevillelongbottom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectnevillelongbottom/gifts).



> Written for protectnevillelongbottom who turned me into Jilypad trash like overnight. I hope you have a better day tomorrow, darling. x

Sirius stretched his arms above his head, groaning. The sun was slanting in through the bedroom window, making the pounding in his head worse than it should have been. He and James had been out the night before, celebrating Remus’ return to the UK, and things had got a bit wild. Especially after Peter had showed up and well…

“No,” came a muffled voice from the pillow.

Sirius peered one eye open at the tousled black head of hair, and ignored him promptly as he reached onto the nightstand for the bottle of paracetamol and the water Lily had kindly left out for them. The bed’s space where she normally slept was empty and cold, meaning she had either gotten up early, or had escaped in the middle of the night to avoid James and Sirius’ drunken snores.

He had a vague hope she wouldn’t be too pissed off with them, and there might be breakfast waiting.

After swallowing down the pills, Sirius tipped two more into his hand, then leant forward to nuzzle across the back of James’ neck. “C’mon love,” he murmured against the warm skin.

“Fuck off. Fuck all the way off, come back round, then fuck off again,” James groaned.

“You’ll regret it more if you don’t roll over and take this,” Sirius insisted.

James turned his head, peering one, angry hazel eye at his lover, then opened his mouth. With a laugh Sirius put the pills in, then sloppily tipped the water to his lips. Unmindful of his pillow gone all soggy, James mashed his face back into the fabric and closed his eyes.

Sirius felt the first stirrings of his libido which had been overcome with too much alcohol the night before, but he ignored it in favour of throwing his arm round James, closing his eyes, and letting the medication do its work.

*** 

Half an hour later, Sirius felt a warm hand ghosting down the centre of his back, over the curve of his arse, and gently prodding in between his thighs. He let out a long, slow groan as he turned, letting those fingers creep through the soft hair just below his pubic bone, gently tracing round where he wanted to be touched most as he stiffened, then pressed his hips forward.

“Fuck. James,” he breathed.

There was a low, deep chuckle as James pushed his face into the crook of Sirius’ neck, kissing there softly along the expanse of warm skin. His tongue darted out, lips first, then soft, velvet slickness as he sucked at Sirius’ pulse point. His hand came out, gripping Sirius by the hips and slotted them together. Their erections brushed gently, making Sirius gasp against the top of James’ head.

“Fuck, Prongs,” Sirius groaned.

“S’what I had in mind.” James bit down lightly on his tendon before moving his lips up, licking gently along Sirius’ mouth as it opened under his. It wasn’t great, their tongues a bit sour from the whiskey the night before, and from sleeping it off. Sirius had smoked too much, and James had somehow found the bar-stock of olives…but it ceased to matter when James was mapping the inside of Sirius’ mouth with fierce abandon, his hand carefully curling round Sirius’ aching cock, stroking with just enough pressure, exactly the way he knew Sirius liked it.

With a heavy moan, Sirius arched into the touch, pulling back to look at James. “You want me inside you?”

“Fuck. Fuck, yes I do,” James groaned. He grabbed Sirius’ hand, licked it sloppily, and threw it round his backside, even as Sirius laughed.

“Fuck you, Potter. Get the lube.”

James rolled his eyes, but broke contact with Sirius to rummage through the drawer until he found the half-gone tube. He made a big show of his irritation as he pulled the cap off, and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers.

Rolling his eyes, Sirius drew them close, pushing their hips together with delicious friction as he brought his mouth to James’ neck. “You’ll thank me later, you know. I’m not fucking you with spit. We’re not idiot sixteen year olds anymore.”

James murmured something annoyed, but it was cut off with a gasp as Sirius slid one finger inside, probing him gently. They’d been together long enough that Sirius knew the exact angle James wanted, but he drew it out a bit, letting his finger gently press against his insides.

“Fuck. Sirius…I…” James was already panting, gagging for it, and Sirius knew he wouldn’t be able to draw it out for long. James was oversensitive there, rarely bottoming because it left their love-making far too quick for Sirius’ tastes.

But after their night, Sirius wanted something fierce and fast, so he quickly added a second finger, grazing James’ prostate just long enough to get him gasping and cursing.

“Ah Padfoot, fuck me please,” James begged.

Sirius eased James round, both on their sides as he positioned himself. He wet his cock with the lube, then rubbed the tip up and down the crack of James’ arse, making the other man’s fingers twist into the sheets, his hips thrusting back as if begging, pleading for more.

“Yes, god, look at you,” Sirius groaned, running the flat of his hand down James’ spine. “Look at you beg me.”

“Fucking get on with it!” James growled, and Sirius laughed even as he pushed the head of his cock into the tight ring of muscle.

James let out a keening moan as Sirius pushed in, inch by agonising inch until he was fully sheathed, holding James still by the hips. His thighs trembled with need to push forward, but he could tell James needed a moment or it would be over far too quickly.

Eventually James turned his head, pushing his hips back. “Need you.”

Sirius groaned, then pushed his hips forward, knowing exactly what angle James wanted, and giving it to him. James thrust back hard, groaning loudly as Sirius—relentless and needy—pounded into him. One hand crept round his hip, fingers still slick with lube and it took one—two strokes—before James was arching and coming hard, a hoarse shout escaping his lips.

Sirius let go, only to grab onto James’ shoulder, his own orgasm cresting, waiting just at the edge as he felt James clench. “Oh fuck,” Sirius gasped, burying his face in the back of James’ neck. “Oh fuck so tight,” was all he managed before his eyes flew wide and he came. Hard.

It took several moments to regain his breath, then he rolled away, wincing at the loss of contact and the cool air washing over the slightly wet, sticky bits of him.

James flopped onto his back, then rolled once more so he was facing Sirius. “Morning,” he said. His lips twisted into a small, easy smile as he brushed the back of his knuckles along Sirius’ cheek, down his neck, over his collarbone.

“Someone’s feeling better,” Sirius replied, catching James’ hand in his and pressing a soft kiss to the centre of his palm. “No longer dying?”

“Nah. Takes more than a bottle of whiskey to take me down.” James leant in, kissing the corner of Sirius’ mouth. “I’m going to shower.”

“I think I’m going to be disgusting and go get tea first. See if Lils is still here.”

James nuzzled the side of Sirius’ hair for a moment before pulling back with a grin. “She’s off today, so unless one of us said something stupid and chased her off…”

“She always forgives us,” Sirius said loftily as he rolled toward the edge of the bed, swinging his legs to the side.

James rolled his eyes as he followed suit. “She always forgives you.”

“Yes, well she hasn’t forgiven you for all your asshattery from school.”

James gave him a slow look. “Did you just say asshattery?”

Sirius shrugged, grinning, then let out a yelp and a giggle as James pinned him back to the bed and kissed him fiercely all over his face. “You are the ponciest little shit I have ever known,” he murmured between kisses. “I cannot believe I fell in love with you.”

Sirius snickered, shoving James away. “You smell like cum. Go shower, you pervert.”

James rolled away with a smug grin, then helped Sirius up before he sauntered, bare-arsed, across to the bathroom.

Sirius grabbed his dressing gown, unmindful of his sticky middle, and started down the stairs. The carpet felt gentle under his toes, and the wood floor below cool as he strolled round the corner and into the kitchen. He came to a halt in the doorway, the second he saw her.

Lily was stood at the counter, wearing nothing but James’ football jersey and knickers. The name Potter was emblazoned across the back, the number twenty-one boldly beneath, and it flowed over her slender hips, barely covering the curve of her arse. She was swaying back and forth to the sound of her mp3 player, something jazzy that Sirius pretended to hate, but secretly loved. He watched, mesmerised as the tail end of her messy plait swung back and forth, and he hadn’t realised he was walking forward until his hands were reaching out for her.

His long fingers curled round her hips, and he spun her, his grey eyes catching sight of her sleepy morning grin before he dipped his head in and kissed her.

“Gross,” she muttered against his lips. “You haven’t even scrubbed your teeth yet.”

“And I had Jamie’s fingers in my mouth,” Sirius murmured as he dipped his head low to kiss along the side of her neck. “But you don’t care.”

“Mm, you’d think that. The pair of you smelt awful though when you came in.” Even as she complained, she brought her hands into his hair and brushed through it gently. “Did you have a nice time?”

“We did,” Sirius affirmed, dragging his lips up her neck and over the shell of her ear. “Did you miss us?”

“You mean would I have rather been out on a piss-up with the four of you than curled up on the sofa eating dry biscuits and trying not to heave up all of my dinner?” she asked, letting her hand trail to the lower part of her stomach which was now showing a noticeable swell.

Sirius immediately felt guilt rushing through him. “Oh babe, we should have stayed.”

Lily shook her head. “You two annoy me endlessly when I’m nauseous. I’m glad you went out. I’m sure Moony appreciated it.”

Sirius snorted, shaking his head. “I think he missed you, actually. He kept using all these Hebrew curses I’m pretty sure were really mean, but he refused to tell us what they were.”

“As if I would have translated,” Lily said, pushing him away so she could flick on the kettle. “Honestly though, I’m glad you all had a decent time.” She reached over and as she grabbed his favourite mug from the cabinet, he snuck his hand under her shirt, ghosting it straight up between her breasts.

“We did. But we missed you. How are you feeling this morning?”

Lily sighed, but her smile betrayed her reaction as she turned to him and let him draw her close again. “Better, actually.”

Sirius slipped a leg between hers, letting his knee press upward with just the barest pressure. “How much better?”

Biting down on her lip, she pushed against his knee, grinding a bit, and smirked when he let out a small moan. “Quite a bit, actually. Where’s James?”

“Upstairs, having a shower.”

Lily cupped Sirius’ cheek, then kissed him softly, keeping her tongue at bay. For now. “Not having a wank?”

“Fucked it out of him this morning,” Sirius said with a smirk before kissing her more firmly this time.

“Will he be up for another?”

“With you in my kit?” came a voice from the doorway. The pair looked over at James who was wearing nothing but a towel round his waist, his hair dishevelled, eyes a bit unfocused from the lack of glasses. He approached, grabbing Lily by her chin and turning her for a proper kiss. “I’ll be up for anything with you wearing that.”

Sirius let his knee press up a little harder in agreement, making Lily hiss against James’ lips. “Upstairs?”

“Your tea?” Lily said weakly.

James laughed, then grabbed Lily, sweeping her up into his arms in a cradle hold. “It’ll keep. Only water, after all.”

He rushed up the stairs, Sirius quick on his heels, slamming the door hard as James eased her down on the bed. Muscling James out of the way, Sirius immediately knelt between her legs, going right to her soft mound and mouthing her through the cotton of her knickers.

“Fuck,” James breathed as he eased behind her. His hands reached for the hem of the jersey, lifting it and using his other to ghost along her already hard nipples. She let out a groan, the gentle pressure all she could take presently with the pregnancy, and she pushed her hips down hard against Sirius’ face.

“More,” she demanded.

“Needy, needy,” Sirius murmured, his voice thick as he bit along the knickers, then took his fingers to shove them to the side. His tongue followed suit, knowing exactly where she wanted him, and he felt her thighs quiver as she pushed down against him again. “Jamie, can you take her from there?”

James grinned, kissing along her neck as he carefully cupped one of her slightly swollen breasts. “Want to ride me, baby?”

Lily moaned, and shifted her hips up as James pushed beneath her and soon she was straddling him. His cock stood erect, lined up between her legs, and Sirius gave it a few licks before returning to her clit. Lily shifted, lifting up again, and gave a begging moan before Sirius reached down and guided James inside of her.

James hissed, Lily groaned, the noise already wet and heavy. Sirius took a deep lungful of her scent, now mingled with James’ precum, and he felt his own cock throb hard, though for the moment, he paid it no mind. He continued to work her, feeling James just below his chin pushing in and out. Her thighs worked as she rode him, and Sirius glanced up to see James’ dark fingers digging into her pale hips as he guided her up and down, up and down.

Her breath was coming in heavy pants, a loss for words as she always was whenever they both took her like this. Her head lolled back against James who was still working her neck, one hand clutching the jersey Sirius couldn’t stop staring at, the other going from one breast to the other.

“Harder,” she said, and grabbed the back of Sirius’ head, pushing him even more firmly against her. “Harder, Sirius.”

He shoved the flat of his tongue against her clit, drawing it up and down with as much force as he could manage, and she let out a long whine and slammed her hips down several times as she shook with her orgasm.

Just then, James let out a surprised cry as he stuttered, and Sirius could feel his cock pulsing with his second release of the morning.

With a smug grin, he reached between his legs, intent on taking care of himself, but his hands were roughly pushed aside as James grabbed him, flipping him over, and immediately taking him into his mouth. Sirius’ head lolled to the side, and he was rewarded with a warm, slick tongue in his mouth as Lily kissed him whilst James sucked him to completion.

It didn’t take long, really. It never did when it was the three of them. His eyes rolled back and he groaned into her mouth as he pulsed his release onto James’ tongue.

When it was over, the three of them found a comfortable position, Lily in the middle with Sirius’ hand on her lower belly, James with his face against her neck.

“That was quite lovely,” she said, her voice drowsy and content.

Sirius laughed. “I suppose so.”

“Have I ever told you two how lucky I feel?” James offered after a moment.

Lily rolled her eyes, but shifted over just a bit. “I think you’ve mentioned it once or twice.”

James laughed, kissing her gently before his hand reached over to cover Sirius’. “Well I’m not sure that’s enough, you know. Because I feel it. Every day.”

Lily reached up with her hand, cupping his cheek gently, her thumb stroking along the day-old stubble. “So do we, babe. Really.”

Sirius felt the slight flutter beneath his fingers, and his heart sped up just a fraction as he pressed down. He wanted to share it with the others, knowing Lily probably felt it, but he took that moment for himself because for all this love between them, they’d also created life. And they were going to bring life into this family, and it would be so loved.

After a moment, Sirius shifted his hand so it was lying on top of James, and after a moment, he heard his lover gasp. “Was that…?”

“Yes,” Lily said quietly. “Started just the other day.”

“Si, did you…?”

“I did,” Sirius said, and stroked along the top of James’ wrist as his eyes closed. “I did.”

He let his head fall against Lily’s shoulder, and he knew now there would never be words for how this made him feel. How safe. How wanted. How much he belonged.

He’d never before stopped to consider, when this all began really, that it could turn into something real. And now he never stopped to consider what life might be like without it.


End file.
